Perfect
by aokiiro
Summary: Ia benci akan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Namun pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis yang jauh dari kata sempurna mengajarinya segalanya. Mengajarinya untuk belajar mensyukuri atas segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. AU/OOC/Sasusaku.


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Plot originally Mine**

**AU, OOC, Romance, Angst.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Perfect**

* * *

_Nothing perfect in this world._

Kata-kata itu selalu saja terngiang di telinganya. Ia tahu, tidak ada satupun kesempurnaan di dunia ini. Ia tahu sangat, yang memiliki kesempurnaan hanyalah Tuhan, dan tiada yang lain selain dirinya. Namun kenyataannya saat ini? Kenapa setiap orang selalu saja melihatnya sebagai sesosok manusia yang SEMPURNA?

Ya, dia tampan. Dia berwibawa. Dia pandai—atau mungkin kau bisa menganggapnya jenius. Dia dikagumi banyak orang. Dia disukai banyak wanita. Dia pandai melakukan segalanya. Dia kaya raya dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Semuanya memang membuatnya terlihat begitu sempurna dari sisi manapun kau melihatnya kan? Ya, tapi ia tahu dengan jelas bahkan sampai titik terkecilnya. Ia bukan orang sempurna. Ia benci dikatai sempurna. Ia benci segala kesempurnaan yang ia punya.

Kesempurnaan yang ia punya takkan membuat keluarganya menolehkan kepalanya dan berhenti membandingkan dirinya dengan sang kakak—yang bagi orang juga tak kalah sempurna dengannya. Ia benci. Terkadang ia menganggap ia lebih baik tak sempurna dibandingkan ia selalu dibandingkan dengan kakaknya yang terlihat lebih 'sempurna' dari dirinya.

Tak ada satupun yang tahu. Ia yang terlihat begitu sempurna dari penampilan luarnya hanyalah seorang yang begitu rapuh. Tak ada yang tahu itu. Takkan ada. Karena selamanya di mata setiap orang, mereka akan selalu memandangnya sempurna. Mereka takkan pernah tahu, kesempurnaan tak selalu membawa seseorang pada sebuah kebahagiaan.

Ingin rasanya ia melepas topeng kesempurnaan yang dikenakannya saat ini. Ia ingin lepas. Ingin lepas dari segala kesempurnaan yang ada.

_Aku benci segala kesempurnaan ini._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Ia berjalan menelurusi jalanan kota Konoha, mencari pelepas rasa muak yang selalu menggelayuti dirinya. Walaupun rasanya ia begitu malas melihat pandangan setiap orang yang seakan-akan memandangnya—memuja segala kesempurnaan yang ia miliki. Ia memilih cuek, sudah bosan dan muak dirinya dengan semua yang memandangnya saat ini. Sampai akhirnya langkah kakinya menghentikannya pada sebuah taman kecil yang ada di tengah kota tersebut. Sampai akhirnya entah kenapa tatapan matanya seakan menangkap suatu eksistensi yang berbeda dan membuatnya penasaran.

Seorang gadis. Cantik, dengan helaian rambutnya yang berwarna tak biasa—merah muda—yang tergerai indah. Kulitnya putih bersih. Senyumannya begitu mempesona siapapun yang melihat dirinya. Namun dibalik segala kecantikannya, satu kekurangan yang membuat gadis itu tak terasa sempurna diantara segala kecantikan yang dimilikinya saat ini.

Lumpuh.

Ya, gadis itu lumpuh. Kini ia duduk dengan manis di kursi roda, sembari menemani anak-anak kecil yang ada di taman itu bermain bersamanya. Ia lumpuh. Ia tak sempurna. Namun ia tersenyum lebar—bahagia—bermain dengan anak-anak itu sekalipun ia tak bisa berjalan. Senyuman yang begitu tulus, berbeda dengan senyumannya yang terkesan palsu.

Onyx miliknya entah kenapa tak bisa berpaling dan terus menatap gadis itu. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menoleh padanya, tersenyum lebar padanya. Ia kaget. Dan tak lama, dikayuhnya roda sang kursi roda, dan gadis itupun mendekat padanya.

"Hai," sapanya lembut dengan suaranya yang begitu merdu terdengar. Dibarengi oleh sorot mata emeraldnya yang begitu tulus menatapnya.

"Hai juga," jawabnya singkat.

"Sedang jalan-jalan disini?" tanya gadis itu tersenyum.

"Yah, kurang lebih begitu," jawabnya singkat. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?"

"Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal," kata gadis bernama Sakura itu lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Kau… tak tahu aku?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu. Kalau ia menyebutkan nama 'Uchiha' miliknya, biasanya orang akan langsung kaget. Ya, karena Uchiha adalah sebuah keluarga yang begitu terpandang dan dikenal di Jepang, ia bisa heran kalau orang yang ada di hadapannya tak tahu.

"Hah? Aku kan baru mengenalmu. Bagaimana aku tahu dirimu!" kata Sakura tertawa.

Sasuke ikut tertawa kecil. _Gadis ini berbeda_, begitu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Apa gadis ini benar-benar tak mengenal keluarga Uchiha? Ya, biarlah. Sasuke tak peduli. Lebih baik seperti ini. Ia lelah melihat orang yang selalu berlagak hormat dan sopan padanya hanya karena ia seorang Uchiha.

_Tik…_

_Tik…_

Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan rintikan-rintikan air hujan jatuh, membasahi tubuhnya. Satu persatu anak-anak kecil yang tadi bermain di taman itu berlari, mencari tempat yang lebih teduh. Dengan cepat, Sasuke pun berlari, menghindari sang air hujan yang bisa lebih membasahinya. Namun beberapa langkah baru berjalan, ia teringat anak gadis bernama Sakura tadi. Ia menoleh sejenak, onyxnya menangkap Sakura sedang bersusah payah mendorong roda kursi roda miliknya. Dengan cepat ia berlari berbalik, mendorong kursi roda gadis itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah tempat teduh yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Err—terima kasih banyak." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan berterima kasih.

"Sama-sama," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Hujan begitu derasnya turun, ditemani oleh langit yang masih terlihat mendung. Selama mereka berdua berteduh, sama sekali tak ada kata-kata terucap dari bibir keduanya. Mereka hanya terdiam, tak bersuara sambil memandang rintikan hujan yang semakin deras dan tak kunjung reda. Hanya mendengarkan suara hujan di tengah kesunyian mereka berdua. Merasa bosan, Sasuke pun memilih lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya. Memecahkan kesunyian dan kebosanan yang melandanya saat ini.

"Kau… sudah lama duduk di kursi roda?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis bernama Sakura itu. Terlalu _to the point_, ia tahu itu. Hanya saja, ia ingin tahu.

"Un. Sejak aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini, aku sudah tak bisa berjalan." Gadis bernama Sakura itu hanya tersenyum lepas, seakan deritanya lumpuh seperti ini tak membuatnya sebagai suatu penderitaan. Dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin heran karenanya.

_Kenapa gadis ini masih bisa tersenyum lebar walaupun tidak sempurna seperti sekarang ini? Ia cantik,baik, namun lumpuh. Ia tidak sempurna. Tapi kenapa ia terlihat begitu tegar dengan semua ini? Kenapa ia harus diberikan segala ketidaksempurnaan ini?_

Tak lama, hujan pun perlahan mereda. Hanya bersisa rintikan-rintikan kecil dan genangan-genangan air yang ada di tanah. Sasuke melihat jam yang ada di tangannya. _Jam tiga_. Ia punya sesuatu harus dikerjakannya.

"Anoo… Haruno-san… Sepertinya aku harus pulang duluan. Aku ada urusan," kata Sasuke pada Sakura. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, hati-hati ya."

"Err—perlu kuantar kau sampai rumah?" tanya Sasuke lagi pada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, rumahku dekat sini kok. Aku bisa sendiri. Kau pulang saja, aku tidak apa-apa kok!" katanya tertawa.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia pun dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Namun satu rasa tercipta dalam perasaannya saat ini.

Entah kenapa ia merasa ia ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

.

.

.

Hari berganti. Namun ingatannya tentang gadis yang ditemuinya di taman itu masih lekat dalam pikirannya. Entah itu kekaguman, penasaran atau perasaan lainnya, ia ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi. Ya, ia ingin sekali bertemu kembali dengannya, menatap lekat senyuman manisnya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya, kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha. Dalam hatinya ia terus berharap agar sang gadis berambut merah jambu itu ada disana. Dan benar saja, ia disana. Sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu, bermain bersama anak-anak kecil sambil tetap duduk di kursi rodanya. Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sejenak, sampai akhirnya batinnya benar-benar siap dan memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan menyapanya.

"Hai," sapanya pelan. Sang gadis menoleh, dan tak lama bibirnya membentuk sebuah kurva di hadapannya. Sebuah senyuman lembut, tak kalah lembut dengan waktu lalu.

"Hai. Kau yang waktu itu kan?" tanyanya tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tumben kau kesini…" tanyanya lagi.

"_Kalau kubilang aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu denganmu bagaimana?_"

"Hahaha. Iseng saja. Hanya sedikit mencari udara segar." Sasuke berbohong. Yah, sesekali, apa salahnya?

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa, Sasuke turut tertawa kecil bersamanya. Hei! Sasuke baru merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia merasakan bagaimana tertawa dan tersenyum tulus dari dasar hati, bukan sekedar kepalsuan untuk menutupi ketidaksukaannya pada kesempurnaan dirinya. Ya, ia tahu rasanya berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

Entah apa atau kenapa, sejak hari itu Sasuke makin sering menemui Sakura di taman tersebut. Ada suatu perasaan yang menyuruhnya untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ia tak tahu apa itu, namun perasaan itu sedikit mengganggunya—terutama sedikit saja ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu. Mereka hanya bercerita—banyak sedikit—tertawa bersama.

"Uchiha-san, aku baru tahu kau itu siswa teladan SMA Konoha! Wow! Aku dengar-dengar dari orang kau itu sangat jenius, dan kau punya banyak penggemar! Hahahaha!" kata Sakura tertawa.

"Heh, jangan melebih-lebihkan. Aku tidak seperti itu. Mereka saja yang berlebihan!" kata Sasuke agak sedikit ketus—penyakit biasa kalau dia mulai dipuji dengan segala kesempurnaannya.

"Jangan begitu. Kau tampan, pintar, keren. Kau memang pantas dikatakan sempurna, Uchiha-san."

"Aku tak sesempurna yang kau pikirkan," ujar Sasuke sedikit ketus. Tawa canda yang dikeluarkannya tadi hilang entah kemana.

"Eh?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Tak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini. Aku tak sesempurna yang kau pikirkan," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Kau begitu tampan, kau pintar, kau kaya, kau dikagumi banyak orang, kau disukai banyak orang, terlebih lagi, kau normal. Wajar semua orang menganggap dirimu itu sempurna," kata Sakura lagi.

"Aku benci segala kesempurnaan ini." Mimik wajah Sasuke berubah, mengekspresikan sebuah ketidaksukaan besar yang tersirat jelas kini di mukanya. "Aku tak suka selalu dipuja dan dipuji. Semua menganggapku begitu 'tinggi'. Terkadang aku ingin hidup seperti orang biasa. Tak tampan, tak begitu pintar, tak begitu kaya, tak berlimpah harta. Aku merasa aku akan lebih bahagia. Andai aku terlahir tak sesempurna ini..."

"Kesempurnaanmu itu bukanlah untuk dibenci… kesempurnaan itu adalah untuk disyukuri. Kau harusnya bersyukur kau dianugrahi tubuh yang normal, kau dianugrahi otak yang pintar, kau dianugrahi wajah yang tampan, kau dianugrahi keluarga yang dapat memberikanmu apa yang kau mau. Kau harusnya bersyukur. Lihatlah aku. Orang bilang aku ini cantik, aku ini menawan. Tapi Tuhan membuatku sejak lahir tak bisa berjalan. Aku sejak kecil harus duduk di kursi roda ini. Tapi? Aku tak pernah mengeluh, aku bersyukur, setidaknya Tuhan masih memberiku kesempatan untuk hidup di dunia ini, walaupun aku harus menjalani segala ketidaksempurnaan ini."

Sasuke terdiam tanpa kata. Ia menelan ludah, mengingat kembali kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis itu. Ia benar. Ia sudah diberikan segala kesempurnaan, ia harusnya bersyukur atas segala kesempurnaan tersebut. Bukan membencinya.

"Dan lagi—" ujar gadis itu lagi. "—Hidupku takkan lama lagi."

Sasuke terkaget mendengar kata-kata gadis itu barusan. Sakura mendorong kursi rodanya, menatap langit biru yang membentang di atas sana dan kembali berbicara.

"Ya, satu lagi ketidaksempurnaan yang aku punya. Aku sejak lahir menderita kelainan jantung. Aku bisa hidup sampai saat ini sudah merupakan keajaiban, loh! Oleh karena itu, aku selalu bersyukur Tuhan memberiku hidup, walaupun aku mempunyai banyak sekali ketidaksempurnaan."

Sasuke terdiam. Menatap gadis ini dengan tatapan kagum.

"Walaupun aku tahu penyakitku semakin lama semakin parah, aku tahu hidupku takkan lama, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk berjuang hidup. Aku takkan menyerah, apapun yang terjadi!" katanya bersemangat.

Sasuke semakin kagum melihat gadis itu. Semangatnya begitu hebat. Ia begitu cantik dan menawan hati, tapi lumpuh dan berpenyakit. Namun ia tetap bersemangat dengan hidupnya, berjuang ditengah segala ketidaksempurnaan yang ada dalam dirinya dan selalu bersyukur atas hidup yang diberikan untuknya. Ya, gadis ini begitu hebat. Berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang begitu membenci kesempurnaan yang diberikan untuknya. Ia begitu tegar menjalani segalanya. Mungkin kalau ia yang sempurna menjalaninya, ia belum tentu kuat. Tapi gadis itu, begitu tak sempurna, tapi ia bisa sekuat itu menjalani segalanya.

Hebat. Ia benar-benar hebat.

"Ah, kudengar Uchiha-san bisa bermain piano ya? Sesekali mainkan untukku ya! Aku ingin mendengarmu memainkannya!" kata Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Un, tentu saja."

Sakura tetap tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba saja senyumannya itu berubah menjadi sebuah ekspresi kesakitan. Tangannya mencengkram dadanya yang kini kesakitan.

"Haruno-san?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Penyakit jantungku… kumat…" ujar Sakura yang masih menahan rasa sakit di dadanya dengan terbata-bata.

Sasuke panik. Dengan cepat ia berlari, menggendong gadis itu dan membawanya dengan cepat ke rumah sakit. Ia begitu takut. Baru saja gadis itu bercengkrama dan tertawa-tawa dengannya sambil memberikannya pelajaran hidup yang begitu berharga, tiba-tiba saja ia seakan akan pergi darinya saat itu juga. Ia tak mau itu terjadi. Dengan cepat ia berlari dan akhirnya sampai ke sebuah rumah sakit yang ada di kota tersebut.

"_Jangan mati, Haruno. Kumohon, bertahanlah._"

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu. Tak berapa lama, sang dokter yang menangani Sakura pun keluar. Dengan takut-takut, Sasuke bangkit dan mendekati dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana, dok?" tanyanya.

"Keadaannya sudah membaik saat ini," ujar dokter tersebut. "Hanya saja—"

Sasuke diam, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang dokter selanjutnya.

"—hidupnya takkan lama lagi."

Dunia seakan terbalik saat Sasuke mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Ia merasa Tuhan tak adil. Baru saja ia mengenalnya, baru saja ia bertemu dengannya, kenapa dokter memvonis gadis itu tidak akan hidup lebih lama lagi?

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Sakura dirawat di rumah sakit tersebut. Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya datang ketempat itu, menjenguk dirinya yang kini terbaring lemah dengan selang infus berada di sekujur tubuhnya. Tangannya membawa sebuket bunga sakura, bunga berwarna merah muda yang bernama sama dengan gadis itu—dan juga secantik gadis itu. Ia pun meletakkan bunga tersebut di vas yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidur tempat Sakura berbaring.

Sakura perlahan membuka matanya, melihat siapa yang datang padanya. Ia menoleh, lalu tersenyum lembut pada lelaki tersebut.

"Maaf membuatmu datang kesini setiap hari," ujar Sakura tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan perasaan bersalahnya—membuat lelaki tersebut repot-repot datang ke rumah sakit hanya untuk menjenguknya, yang bukan siapa-siapa lelaki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku kesini karena aku memang ingin menjagamu kok!"

"Err, Uchiha-san…" ujar Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Ya?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku mau menagih janjimu."

"Ya?" tanya Sasuke lagi bingung.

"Mainkan piano untukku!" ujar Sakura tersenyum.

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya? Ini di rumah sakit! Memang dimana ada piano? Lagipula kau kan lagi terbaring seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa—"

"Hei, tenang dong! Kudengar disini ada sebuah ruangan bermain untuk anak-anak yang dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Kudengar di ruangan itu ada sebuah piano."

"Eh? Tapi kau kan—"

"Tenang saja, bisa diatur!" ujar Sakura tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sasuke hanya bingung dan akhirnya mengikuti kemauan gadis ini.

Entah apa cara yang dilakukan Sakura, ia berhasil membujuk dokter dan suster yang merawatnya untuk keluar sementara dari kamarnya menuju sebuah ruangan anak-anak yang dirawat di rumah sakit tersebut. Benar saja, ada sebuah grand piano hitam tepat di tengah ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu begitu sepi—entah kenapa tak ada seorang anak pun bermain disana.

Dengan cepat Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendorong kursi roda milik Sakura langsung menghentikan sang kursi roda tepat di sebelah piano tersebut, sementara Sasuke langsung duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di hadapan piano tersebut. Dengan cepat jemari-jemarinya menekan tuts-tuts piano tersebut, membentuk sebuah nada-nada yang begitu indah bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sakura menikmati setiap alunan piano yang terbentuk itu, menikmati segala keindahan nada-nada itu dalam telinganya.

_PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!_

Permainan usai. Sakura memberikan tepukan tangan untuk lelaki itu.

"Hebat! Permainanmu sungguh keren! Tak heran orang mengatakan kau adalah seorang yang sempurna!" kata Sakura tertawa.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tak sesempurna yang kau pikirkan, Haruno-san."

Sakura tertawa. "Oh iya, aku boleh tidak mengajukan dua permintaan padamu?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"Hm? Boleh saja. Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Pertama, jangan panggil aku 'Haruno' lagi. Panggil aku 'Sakura' saja. Dan aku boleh memanggilku dengan nama… 'Sasuke'?"

"Tentu saja… Sakura…" kata Sasuke sedikit gugup.

"Lalu permintaan kedua—" Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan kata-katanya, membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran akan apa yang diminta gadis itu.

"—cium aku."

Sasuke diam. Kaget mendengar kata-kata gadis itu barusan.

"Tidak boleh ya? Maaf…"

Sakura menunduk sedih. Merasa sedikit bersalah karena meminta seenak hatinya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mendarat di bibirnya. Ya, permintaannya dikabulkan. Satu ciuman mendarat di bibirnya. Sakura membalas ciumannya. Mereka berciuman hangat cukup lama, sampai akhirnya mereka kehabisan jatah oksigen dan memilih melepaskan bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Siapa bilang tidak boleh?" kata Sasuke tertawa kecil, dengan wajah yang memerah. Sakura tersenyum malu, dengan guratan merah masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak," ujar Sakura lagi. Sasuke membuang mukanya sejenak, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ayo kembali ke kamar!" kata Sasuke lagi. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sasuke pun mendorong kursi roda gadis itu sampai ke kamar tempatnya ia dirawat.

.

.

.

Langit begitu mendung hari itu. Rintik-rintik hujan perlahan turun jatuh, membasahi diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya saat ini. Semuanya berpakaian hitam-hitam, dengan ekspresi yang menampakkan sebuah kesedihan yang amat sangat mendalam, tak terkecuali pada Sasuke. Ya, gadis itu telah tiada, meninggalkan dirinya dan orang-orang terdekatnya untuk selama-lamanya. Membiarkan kini penderitaannya pergi menjauh dari dirinya, mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan di alam sana.

Hujan semakin deras. Semua sudah pulang, hanya Sasuke yang masih berdiri tegak tepat di depan makan gadis itu. Hujan, membuatnya teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura dulu. Ia sadar, dua permintaan Sakura yang diutarakannya beberapa hari silam adalah permintaan terakhirnya. Setidaknya ia sudah menepati janjinya memainkan piano untuk gadis itu dan juga… memberikan sebuah ciuman pertama dan terakhir kalinya untuk gadis itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tubuhnya basah digujur hujan yang begitu deras hari itu. Mengingat isi dari surat yang ditulis Sakura untuknya, sesaat sebelum kematiannya dan diberikan padanya sehari setelah kematian Sakura.

_Sasuke, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang amat sangat besar padamu…_

_Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku di hari-hari terakhir hidupku…_

_Terima kasih sudah mengabulkan permintaanku…_

_Terima kasih sudah memainkan piani untukku…_

_Terima kasih atas ciuman yang kau berikan untukku…_

_Terima kasih atas segalanya, Sasuke._

_I Love You._

_Sakura._

Sasuke membuka matanya. Di depan makam Sakura, ia pun membuka suaranya.

"Bodoh, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Karena kau aku jadi mengerti makna dari kesempurnaan. Karena kau aku belajar untuk mensyukuri segala kesempurnaan yang aku miliki saat ini. Terima kasih atas segalanya, Sakura. I Love You too. Aku takkan melupakanmu sampai kapanpun. Dan aku takkan lagi pernah mengeluh dan membenci kesempurnaanku. Aku akan selalu bersyukur, karena Tuhan sudah begitu baik memberikanku kesempurnaan ini. Tapi aku tahu, bagaimanapun juga aku tak sepenuhnya sempurna. Karena kesempurnaan sesungguhnya hanya milik Tuhan."

Sasuke tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia pun menaruh sebuket bunga Sakura tepat di atas makamnya. Sasuke menatap langit sejenak. Mungkin hujan yang turun ini karena langit bersedih, karena orang sehebat dan setegar Sakura kini pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Tapi Sasuke tak bisa selalu bersedih. Mungkin dengan kematiannya saat ini, penderitaan yang didapat Sakura selama hidup akan hilang dan terganti dengan sebuah kebahagiaan sempurna. Sasuke yakin akan hal itu.

Hujan pun reda. Awan mendung bergeser, menampakkan sebuah matahari yang kini mulai menyinari dan memberikan kehangatan pada siapapun yang ada di dunia ini. Sasuke pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan makam tersebut, menggumamkan sekali lagi satu kata dari bibirnya.

"_Terima kasih._"

_Tak ada manusia  
Yang terlahir sempurna  
Jangan kau sesali  
Segala yang telah terjadi_

_Kita pasti pernah  
Dapatkan cobaan yang berat  
Seakan hidup ini  
Tak ada artinya lagi_

_Syukuri apa yang ada  
Hidup adalah anugerah  
Tetap jalani hidup ini  
Melakukan yang terbaik_

_Tuhan pasti kan menunjukkan  
Kebesaran dan kuasanya  
Bagi hambanya yang sabar  
Dan tak kenal Putus asa_

_

* * *

_

_credit song: d'masiv - Jangan Menyerah._

Yahoooooo!

Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis fanfic Sasusaku, yeaaahhh! Ehm, ini cuma remake dari fanfic saya di fandom lain. So, maaf kalo ada yang kurang sesuai ato gimana. AU dan OOC abis. Gomen. RnR please yaaaa! :D Ufufufu. Sekiaaann! XDDDD_  
_


End file.
